InuYasha vs The Demon Furbie
by Lioness of Dreams
Summary: This is a story about what happens when Kagome's Furbie gets ahold of some Shards of the Shikon no Tama. Enjoy and READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Evil Begins

Okay, peoples, this is my first attempt at a fanfic of ANY kind. Please be nice to me. Oh, and BTW, I don't own InuYasha, Kagome, ETC, although I DO worship the wonderful goddess that is Ms. Rumiko Takashi!!!!!!! And Furbies are not my creation either. Sigh. They'd make GREAT tools of world domination though, don'tcha think?! =^,^= Enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha vs. The Demon Furbie  
  
InuYasha and the gang were all chillin' out around the campfire after having once again defeated a killer demon bent on world domination. However, this time, the demon hadn't had any Shards on him, so InuYasha was in a particularly foul mood and looking for something to beat up. So Shippou, the little kitsune child, was stuck taking the brunt of his wrath and being chased all over camp. Sango and Miroku were sitting quietly next to each other on a fallen log watching InuYasha in disgust. Kagome was sitting across from them desperately trying to study for her upcoming Math test when suddenly she looked up and said, "You guys! I sense a Jewel Shard!!!!"  
InuYasha sniffed the air, "Yeah and I smell a demon..But something's wrong with it. This doesn't smell like a normal demon. It almost smells like one of Kagome's toys!!"  
"WHAT TOYS?!!!! I don't own TOYS!!!!" , Kagome shrieked blushing furiously completely misunderstanding what he meant when he said "toys".  
"No, you stupid wench! The little animal toy things that're soft and stuff!!!!" , InuYasha snarled back. He started tracking the scent of this strange creature when he realized the scent originated from Kagome's Giant Yellow Backpack. He jumped on the bag and started ripping out its contents and throwing them all over the ground. Kagome was screaming at him for making a mess.  
Kagome yelled, "If no demon comes outta my pack, do you know what I'm gonna do to you?????!!!!!!! 50 s-words!!!!!!! 50!!!!! You better pray that a demon comes outta there or you're a dead dog!!!!!"  
Nothing even REMOTELY demonic came falling out of it and InuYasha became exceedingly more pissed. He looked at Kagome in dread....Then came the inevitable :  
  
"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT SITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha met the dirt. Several times. In extremely painful ways. When the torment was finally over and he could move again, he crawled over to The Backpack and stuck his head all the way inside to look for anything he'd missed before. All of a sudden, something flew up from the very bottom of the bag and bit him right on the nose. He yelped and jerked his head out of the bag. THE DAMN THING WAS STILL THERE DANGLING FROM HIS NOSE!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, this is it for the first chapter. If you want me to write more, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE give me good reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you have any flames I'll beat you with my French Bread of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Evil Continues

Hey, peoples! Thanks for the reviews!!!! And yes, Dracona, Furbies are indeed EVIL!!!!! I still don't own anything. I own Tsume, as I AM Tsume. Dracona owns himself. InuYasha is not mine, nor is Kagome, nor is Furbie. I own NOTHING!!!! NOTHING!!!!!!!!!.........mrowmrowmrow =^,^= Here's some more insanity.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alerted by InuYasha's screaming, Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran to defend him, sure that they were under attack by some marauding demon. However, what she SAW was InuYasha dancing, bucking, and swiping at her little black and white spotted Furbie that had somehow become attached to the end of InuYasha's nose!!! Naturally, this courageous female warrior from the modern era did the only thing that COULD be done under these circumstances...She collapsed on the ground laughing so hard she almost peed her pink panties. (A/N- Poor PuppyEars!!!! ....NOT!!!!! =^.^=)  
InuYasha stopped dancing around like he had ants biting his butt and just glared at her. This, of course, looked SOOOOOOOOOO impressive what with him having a Furbie dangling precariously from the tip of his nose and all. Kagome took one look at him and started rolling on the ground laughing again. He yelled, "What's so damn funny?!!!! Are you gonna help me, bitch?!!!! This is that demon I was smellin' and its tryin' ta eat my nose!!!!!"  
Slowly regaining control of herself, Kagome picked herself up off the ground and attempted to explain to him. "That is a toy called a Furbie. It's a thing we humans call "CUTE". See, it talks and says cute things and we give it hugs! I named this one Dweedle........But I don't remember putting him in my pack. How'd he get HERE????"  
As if to demonstrate, the sickeningly cute monstrosity hanging from InuYasha's honker giggled evilly and dropped to the ground facing Kagome. "Me got Jewel Shards!!!!" , he cackled in that creepily high-pitched voice that all Furbies have. He lifted his little feet showing where the 4 Shikon Jewel Shards were embedded.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT????!!!!!!!!!!" , both Kagome and InuYasha yelled at the same time.  
"And me make sure girl with black hair not make Dweedle slave ever again!!!!" Saying this, the little puke-ishly kawii twerp sent a beam of bright pink light at Kagome which hit her in the forehead and knocked her to the ground. InuYasha lunged at the little demonic Furbie but Kagome started making noises of wakefulness so he ran over to her and lifted her up. When she got up, it was with little pink hearts in her eyes as she gazed at Dweedle. The disgustingly cute Dweedle giggled in triumph and declared, "Now black haired girl be Dweedle's love slave!!!!!!"  
InuYasha scowled down at the little creep snickering in that eerily high pitched voice. Then he said, "Wait a minute! I know what to do!!!!! TSUME!!!!!!! DRACONA!!!!!! GET YOUR AUTHORING ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT GODDAMN NOW!!!!!!!!!"  
A porthole opens and an anthro cat girl with feathered wings named Tsume and an anthro dragon guy with a purple oni symbol on his forehead named Dracona pop out. "What, InuYasha?" , asked Tsume. "We were just in the middle of writing another fanfic putting you into yet another ridiculous situation."  
InuYasha glared at Tsume and Dracona and pointed to the Demon Furbie who was still obliviously cackling on the ground. The bewitched Kagome was kneeling in front of Dweedle and bowing, calling the little freak "Master". "Why did you do this to me?! This goddamn thing jumps out of the pack and tries to eat my nose!!!! WHY?!!!!!! And how the Hell am I supposed to fight it for Kagome when she thinks it's so damn cute???????!!!!!!!!!" , InuYasha demanded.  
Tsume and Dracona huddled together whispering and came up with a solution. Dracona said, "Okay, we'll help you out a little bit. But we have to warn you that this may be more harmful than helpful to you in the future."  
"Fine just do it! ANYTHING TO GET RID OF THIS THING!!!!" , InuYasha screamed in frustration.  
Tsume and Dracona shared a very secretive and evil smile as they joined hands and returned to the porthole. Just as they were about to step through, Tsume turned around and said to InuYasha, "We'll be back tomorrow with some help for you. Don't kill them, k?" pointing at Evil Dweedle and Kagome. With that, Tsume and Dracona stepped through the porthole and went to find help for InuYasha.  
  
That's it for the second chapter. Who will Tsume and Dracona get to help InuYasha? Will Kagome be freed from Dweedle? Read and review to find out. I have to get at least 5 reviews before I'll post the next installment. 


	3. The Evil Ends

Hey again, peoples!!! Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so much. Here's the last chapter of the story in which you get to find out what happens to Kagome and Evil Dweedle and whether or not InuYasha went insane from spending the night with them. Who do Tsume and Dracona get to help InuYasha? Find out!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Tsume. InuYasha and Kagome are Rumiko Takahashi's creations. I have no earthly idea who invented Furbies, but it sure as Hell wasn't me because I wouldn't unleash a toy so diabolical on humanity. Maybe a giant spork monster, but not a Furbie :D ! The other character is owned by Disney, but I'd rather not say who it is yet because it'll ruin the surprise. Dracona owns himself because he does. So there! NYA!!!! =^,^=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Somewhere in Hawaii:  
  
Tsume and Dracona popped out of their porthole to get the one that their diseased minds had decided would be the Savior of InuYasha. They wandered through the tropical climate and snuck into the house of the creature they need to take back with them. They found him playing with a little girl and introduced themselves. Tsume and Dracona then proceeded to explain to the little creature what they needed him for and that they would return him immediately to his home after he'd helped them. He agreed and Tsume scooped him up in her arms to take back to Feudal Japan. She and Dracona exchanged grins. Things were going exactly according to plan....And InuYasha was gonna KILL them when he figured out what they were gonna do to him!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back in Feudal Japan:  
  
InuYasha had climbed to the highest bough in the tallest tree in the area to escape the sickeningly grotesque cute scene that was now taking place below him. It had begun earlier last night just a few minutes after Tsume and Dracona had left to go find help. He looked down to see if Kagome was still engaged in kissing the little freakishly kawii Furbie demon's little fuzzy black and white spotted butt. She was. Literally.  
InuYasha couldn't take this crap anymore. First it'd been the bowing. Then the calling the little twerp "Master." Then all the incessantly loud and high-pitched giggling. Now, that creepy evil Dweedle-thing had ordered Kagome to kiss his ass and Kagome was actually DOING it!!! InuYasha was ready to MURDER something!!! He jumped down from his branch, grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and screamed in her face, "WHY WON'T YOU STOP KISSING HIS ASS????!!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!"  
Kagome shrieked, "You evil dog!!!! You took me away from Master!!!!!!! BAD PUPPY!!!!!! SIT!!!!!!!!" InuYasha tried to say something else, but instead, ate dirt as he was now facedown in a foot deep crater in the ground.  
Just then, the porthole opened again and Tsume, Dracona, and the Savior of InuYasha stepped out. "Hi!" the creature said, his teeth bare and his eyes wincing in his signature smile.  
"This is Stitch", said Dracona pointing to the big-eared literally blue fuzzball who tucked his feet and started rolling around in a ball. Everyone just stared blankly at him. :::: Sweat drops :::  
"You brought me a Sonic the Hedgehog-midget, you DAMN Dragon!!!!!" Inu-yasha said brandishing Tetsusaiga at the male author. "What Can HE do?!" he yelled.  
"Oh, Stitch?" Dracona called.  
Stitch stopped rolling, uncurled and looked at everyone funny, then stared at the black and white Gizmo wannabe, "Cousin?"  
"Weeebo tweeble do" Translation:   
Meanwhile, Kagome was looking on in confusion trying to decide which of these two creatures was cuter. "Master or the blue thing? Hmm..." She looked at Stitch. Suddenly Dweedle's spell was broken and her eyes widened. InuYasha took this opportunity to use Tetsusaiga to create the Wind Scar. Dweedle flew through the rift created by this and disappeared leaving behind the four jewel shards he'd stolen. Kagome started chasing Stitch around, trying to hug him and cuddle him. "CUTE DOGGY!!!!!!!!" "KAWAAAAAIII!!!!!!!"  
InuYasha's eyes twitched and he sulked to himself, "She used to call ME that!":o Keh!" He shrugs before anyone notices his apparent jealousy.  
No one heard this save for the authoring anthro couple with their superb hearing. (A/N and would tease him later for that but that's another fic, another time. :-D)  
"When'd she ever call YOU a "Cute Doggy", InuYasha?" Tsume asked grinning sadistically. InuYasha just glared at her and then turned his gaze back to Kagome and Stitch. He let out a low and very pissed off growl in Stitch's direction. Stitch actually looked a little scared.  
Stitch ran over to Tsume and Dracona and said, "Stitch go home now?"  
"Do you WANT to, Stitch?" , Tsume asked.  
"Oonga shana gi toop!" Stitch said. Translation:   
Tsume created the porthole to take Stitch home. "Bye, guys! We'll see ya soon!", Tsume said. Stitch, Tsume, and Dracona stepped through, leaving InuYasha and Kagome by themselves again.  
Kagome turned to InuYasha with the Look of Death. "YOU!!!!!! You scared the kawaii, blue doggy away, you horrible thing!!!!! BAD DOG!!!!!! SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
InuYasha was s-worded 100 times. (A/N Count'em! There really are 100 there!!!) When he could move again he yelled, "TSUME!!!!!!! DRACONA!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!"  
They just poked their heads out and snickered at him. "We WARNED you, InuYasha! You're on your own!" Then they pulled back and closed the portal again to InuYasha's angry wail.  
  
(END)  
  
Well, that's the end, people. If ya want more, lemme know through your reviews. Until next time, "Don't eat yellow snow!!!!!!!" =^,^= mrowmrowmrow!!!!!!!! 


End file.
